Fist of Rukt
The Fist of Rukt is a Jiralhanae ceremonial weapon used by the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. The Fist of Rukt is believed to be the greatest and most powerful of the Gravity Hammers with respects to ceremonial purposes. It also had other purposes besides destruction. It was seen emitting an electromagnetic or similar destabilizing field, stunning 343 Guilty Spark on ThresholdHalo 2, The Oracle (Level) and stunning Miranda Keyes on Installation 05's LibraryHalo 2, Quarantine Zone (Level) before drawing them both towards the hammer. The surface of the hammer may also be magnetized, as it is seen adhering to 343 Guilty Spark to some extent''Halo 2, ''The Great Journey (Level). It is unknown what "Rukt" actually is or was. Presumably it is named after some entity, possibly the first to possess the hammer. It also translates to "blood" in Sanskrit. The Fist of Rukt is a ceremonial hammer passed down from Chieftain to Chieftain in the ruling clan. It is regarded as a very holy object to the Brutes, and was passed down to Tartarus after he killed his uncle Maccabeus, the previous Chieftain. Ironically, Tartarus killed Maccabeus using the Fist of Rukt.Contact Harvest It originally did not seem to possess its current gravity-altering abilities and it seems possible that this was a modification made by Tartarus at a later date. Appearances wields the Fist of Rukt in Installation 05's Control Room.]] After the end of the Battle of the Gas Mine and after the Arbiter killed the Heretic Leader, Tartarus appeared on scene, using the Fist of Rukt to freeze 343 Guilty Spark, and send the Oracle hurtling towards the hammer. Tartarus proceeded to pluck it out of the air and dispose of 343 Guilty Spark up the Gravity Lift of a nearby Phantom. After the conclusion of the Battle of the Quarantine Zone on Installation 05, Miranda Keyes and Avery Johnson of the UNSC were able to retrieve the Sacred Icon from Delta Halo's Library. The Arbiter, however, knocked Johnson unconscious, and Tartarus arrived once again. The Chieftain of the Brutes was able to levitate Miranda towards himself with the hammer, knocking her unconscious. Subsequently, Tartarus used the Fist of Rukt to attack the Arbiter, using the gravitic shockwave to send the Arbiter flying into a seemingly bottomless pit where the Gravemind lay below. At the Control Room of Installation 05, the Arbiter, Johnson, numerous Elite Councilors, Zealots, Ultras and Special Operations Elites attempted to kill Tartarus and deactivate Installation 05. The Fist of Rukt was one of Tartarus' advantages, and despite being heavily outnumbered, the massive area effect damage was able to send most of the Elites into the air, killing them, and stalwart Sangheili that attempted to attack Tartarus at close range with Energy Swords were beaten to death by the massive Fist of Rukt. After the Arbiter and Johnson killed Tartarus, the Fist of Rukt fell from the Brute Chieftain's limp hands, although its fate afterwards is uncertain. It is probable that the Elites keep it as a trophy to remember their bloody war against the Brutes. Trivia *The Final Grunt (on the last level of Halo 3) claims he will give you the Fist of Rukt if you listen to his monologue (this will result in the player failing the mission) *It is believed that the Fist of Rukt can produce a "Modified Invincibility" to the user. *Gravity Hammers in Halo 3 are inspired by the Fist of Rukt but were originally going to be even more similar in appearance to the Fist of Rukt as seen in the Et Tu, Brute? vidoc. ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? *On the level Sierra 117, at the dam, if you pass a lone grunt while wielding the Gravity Hammer he often will say, "He still wields the Fist of Rukt". *In Halo 3, Grunts seem obsessed with the Fist of Rukt, normally with the IWHBYD skull on, in their sleep a grunt will say, "Rukt...Fist...Fist of Rukt...Merry Christmas". Sometimes during combat Grunts will also say,"Bring up the Fist of Rukt!" *In Halo: Contact Harvest, the Fist of Rukt was used to kill both Maccabeus and the Grunt Deacon, Dadab. *A hammer similar to the Fist of Rukt is seen in the Halo 3 Believe ad "Diorama" at 00:54, wielded by a Brute Chieftain in gold armor. *No one knows who Rukt was, he may have been important in Brute history, like a legendary chieftan. Or it is also possible that when the Brutes worship idols that he was one of their gods. *The only Brute seen in the Halo games using the Fist of Rukt is Tartarus. *Before it was fitted with gravity technology, Contact Harvest states it was made of stone. This seems unlikely because it is said to have been in violent use for many years, and seeing as how strong the Brutes are, it's most likley to have been broken many times. *Orginally Brute Chieftains in Halo 3 were going to all have Gravity Hammers that looked like the Fist of Rukt. References Category:Brute Weapons Category:Weapons